1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and particularly to a battery connector suitable for being soldered to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board).
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,475, discloses an electrical connector including a long, narrow male housing with a plurality of male contacts received therein. The male housing has a plurality of cavities which are equidistantly spaced in a longitudinal direction of the male housing. Notched portions and stepped portions are formed in each cavity. The male contacts are respectively secured in each cavity. Each one of male contacts is right angle type and includes post portion, first projection, second projection and projection tongue. The post portion extends through a square formed on a bottom of cavity and is inserted into a hole of a printed circuit board. The first projection is disposed in notched portion and the second projection engages with stepped portion so that the male contact is retained in the cavity. The projection tongue protrudes from a front side of the male housing.
However, the printed circuit board must be made some holes for receiving the post portion so that the post portion can be soldered to the solder pad of the printed circuit board. It would break the printed circuit board and the wiring region is limited. In addition, the first projection and the second projection are weak to secure the contact in the housing, when the front end of the projection tongue subject to a strong pressure, the contact is likely to be break.